


Wounds left by time will heal

by Crispytoast



Series: Persona shitposting [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Not Serious, robots have feelings too, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispytoast/pseuds/Crispytoast
Summary: After eight long years the wounds left by minatos death have still not healed. Minako is glad aigis has always been there for her.
Series: Persona shitposting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Wounds left by time will heal

She remembers the date all to well. In her robotic arms she holds a weeping minako as she mourned the loss of her late brother lost too soon in the final battle against nix it's been eight long years since then and the wounds still felt fresh on her heart like a knife against butter its impact sliced through her heart as if had been made of nothing but all wounds eventually healed even those of a lost loved one, but why was aigis feeling like this she was nothing more then a robot but she still felt these surge of feelings as though she were human. As she pondered these thoughts she caught glimpse of a shadowy figure in her the corner of her eye as she looked up to investigate her breath caught in her throat and her entire world drew to a stop her eyes though they could not shed tears felt as thought the dam of her heart would burst forth "it couldn't be" "how is this possible" "how is this happening" flowed through her head as she focused in the figure.in the corner of the room he stood. Lankey kong

**Author's Note:**

> He has no style, he has no grace, this kong has a funny face


End file.
